Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp apparatus, and more particularly to a vehicle lamp apparatus that secures a sufficient quantity of light for a distance between an actual light source and a lens, has a package which is reduced in size, and provides a three-dimensional image.
Description of Related Art
In general, vehicle lamps include tail lamps, brake lamps which are turned on when a brake pedal is depressed, turn indicators, etc.
In recent years, the use of lamps that use LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes), which have a long service life and high luminous efficiency, as light sources, has increased. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a light source module 10A of a conventional lamp includes an LED light source 11, a PCB 12 for controlling the current supplied to the LED light source 11, a reflector 13 for reflecting the light emitted from the LED light source 11 toward an outer lens 21, and a light diffusion lens 14 which is installed in front of the reflector 13 to diffuse the light from the LED light source 11.
Due to the configuration of the light source module 10A in which the reflector 13 is installed in front of the LED light source 11, the overall size of the optical system including the LED light source 11 and the outer lens 21 is increased. For this reason, the degree of freedom in the design of the conventional lamp is low, and such a lamp is heavy and costly to manufacture.
In addition, the conventional light source module 10A has low visibility due to a method in which light emitted from the LED light source 11 is converted into a simple luminous image, such as a point, a line, or a surface, for radiation. In order to improve visibility, it is necessary to increase the number of LED light sources. However, there is a problem in that this significantly increases manufacturing costs.
In particular, lamps have recently been required to exhibit improved visibility and more aesthetic designs. However, since the above-mentioned conventional lamp has a large size due to the structure thereof, there is a problem in that the degree of freedom in the design of the lamp is low and in that the pattern of the light emitted from the lamp is not interesting.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.